


Thumby's Journey to a Better Place

by itchin4fiction



Category: Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: A Rowboat for some reason, M/M, denial ain't just a river in egypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchin4fiction/pseuds/itchin4fiction
Summary: This fan fiction is written as a part of the "Itchin' For Fiction Podcast," the place to get your fan... fix!Fan fiction connoisseurs Alexa & Sarah talk and teach friend, Matt, about fan fiction, fandoms, popular tags, and history! Every other episode Matt attempts to write a fanfic based on tags and fandoms provided by Alexa, Sarah, and viewers like you!Check us out and listen on Apple Podcasts, Stitcher, Google Play, Spotify, or wherever you get your podcasts!Follow us on Twitter & Instagram @Itchinforfic and Like us on Facebook!





	Thumby's Journey to a Better Place

Thumby couldn’t believe what he had seen. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. Sure, he was used to seeing things out of the ordinary when it came to Dr. Romero but this? This was…. This was unspeakable.

Thumby had come to meet Dr. Romero a few months earlier when the Cortez family had called in all of their found family to help stop the Toymaker. Thumby had arrived with Floop and Minion and after the ensuing battle and victory, the entire gathering of “family” had settled into an impromptu celebration at the Cortez residence.

One drink led to many and before Thumby could say, “Floop’s Fooglies” Thumby was being helped to a spare bedroom by the scrawny but inviting arms of Romero. 

Being the penetrating scientist that he was and Thumby being more than willing to cooperate, it was not long before Romero had examined every knuckle, thumb print, and love line of Thumby’s. Before long, the two had intertwined in more than just one type of handshake barely containing their lustful moans and cries of pleasure and by morning, Romero had been seduced by Thumby’s five knuckle shuffle.

From there fleeting moments of lust turned to months of bliss. 

Trips to Romero’s Island brought Thumby great joy. Meeting the doctor’s creatures, tanning his digits by the sea, moonlit trips down the island river in Romero’s rowboat. It was like something out of a dream. But sadly, dreams do not last….

Today, Thumby had flown in after work at the Fooglies to surprise Romero for a weekend together. Thumby had brought a special bottle of wine from egypt and some fooglies cereal, Romero’s favorite. But when Thumby entered Romero’s tent, something was wrong.

He could hear voices coming from Romero’s bedroom. Silly, playful voices. One was definitely Romero’s but the other… Thumby had heard it before but still…. Thumby moved cautiously.

As he rounded the corner into the bedroom, Thumby spotted the bed. Covers moving up and down. Laughs, moans, giggles. This couldn’t be real. And that’s when he heard it. And loud famliiar moan from Romero and then the strange voice saying, “Why you little troublemaker!” 

From beneath the covers, the unmistakable voice of Dinky Winks. That disgustingly handsome, but now grotesque to Thumby’s mind, amusement park man. Dinky WInks and Romero?! Why?! 

Without realizing it, Thumby dropped the egyptian wine bottle. It shattered across the floor scaring the occupants of the bed.

Romero lifted the covers off of him catching the gaze of Thumby, his smile fading from his face. “Thumby! I…. I…. I’m…. I’m sorry Thumby. I just….”

Before he could finish his sentence, Dinky Winks in his cowboy hat burst from the sheets. “Hey! Thumb! Why don’t you mind your own business huh? Get out of here!”

Thumby lingered. Still struck with confusion on what or how this was happening.

“He needed someone with meatier hands, you got me thumb?” Winks chuckled to himself as he ran his strong troublemaking hands down Romero’s chest. “Better yet, he needed someone with hands at all.”

Thumby turned on his thumb and before he knew it he was sprinting out of the tent and into the forest. Dinky Winks’ last words ringing in his ears, “Come on Romero ,forget about that thing. You ready to ride the ride and shrill to the thrills, spills, and chills on dinkster junior here?”

Thumby was inconsolable. Months of joy. Of pleasure. Of happiness. Tossed aside for a quick ring and a ride with the dinkster. Romero was not the man Thumby had thought he was. He WAS a monster, just like all of his creatures.  
Heartbroken, Thumby disappeared into the darkness not knowing how he would recover from this betrayal.

Flash forward to a few months later, Thumby was back at work at Floop’s headquarters. He had taken a leave of absence for some time but was now feeling ready to be working his way back into his regular world. Romero and the Dinkster were still a fresh scar on his thumb, but Thumby had decided to push forward. After all, as Floop reminded his children everyday,

“It's a cruel cruel world   
All you little boys and girls  
With some mean, nasty nasty people.  
But there's a way  
You can make your day!  
You can laugh!  
You can smile!  
You can come and stay awhile!  
You can dream my dream.  
You can have it all with me!”

Thumby did and could have it all with Floop, the robot children, the other Thumbs and all of the rest at Floop’s. This was his home and where he could laugh and smile. Here with his fooglie family. Sure he needed some time to work thru his lingering emotions but there was time for that. Thumby had all the time in the world to get himself back on the right track.

Just then, as Thumby had pumped himself back up for another day at the Fooglies, Minion passed him by just barely grazing his left thumb. Thumby looked at Minion’s leftmost face and the leftmost face smiled a titillating smile back.

And Thumby thought to himself, “Well…. Maybe I don’t need alll the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is written as a part of the "Itchin' For Fiction Podcast," the place to get your fan... fix!
> 
> Fan fiction connoisseurs Alexa & Sarah talk and teach friend, Matt, about fan fiction, fandoms, popular tags, and history! Every other episode Matt attempts to write a fanfic based on tags and fandoms provided by Alexa, Sarah, and viewers like you!
> 
> Check us out and listen on Apple Podcasts, Stitcher, Google Play, Spotify, or wherever you get your podcasts!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter & Instagram @Itchinforfic and Like us on Facebook!


End file.
